1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for interconnection of electrical devices, where the connector provides an impediment to the passage of foreign material.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Various methods have been used to seal electrical connectors installed in penetrations to liquid fuel tanks. Known techniques include use of washers, o-rings, and other similar structures. One other technique uses a xe2x80x9ctorturous pathxe2x80x9d incorporated into a plastic connector.
The torturous path technique relies upon a series of ribs, or similar features to limit the migration of a fluid or gaseous component from one end of the sealed electrical connector to the other. This technique makes use of a path filled with twists and turns that restrict the flow. An example of a component using the torturous path technique is a 2xc3x972 Fuel Header available from the assignee of this patent application, which provides for a torturous path between the electrical conductor pin and the material forming the connector body. While this technique is adequate for many applications, it may be desirable to provide an electrical connector having greater resistance to fluid or vapor passage.
What is needed is a highly effective technique for sealing electrical connectors.
The foregoing and other problems are overcome by methods and apparatus in accordance with embodiments of this invention.
Disclosed herein in terms of the preferred embodiment is a technique for providing an electrical connection device characterized by a highly effective seal against the migration of foreign matter including, but not limited to fluids such as liquid, gaseous, or vapor form materials, or components thereof. For convenience, aspects of the invention are herein referred to as a xe2x80x9cflange electrical connectionxe2x80x9d or FEC. The FEC may be integrated into a flange seal that contains other devices, such as fuel lines. A flange seal that contains a FEC in combination with other devices is referred to herein as an xe2x80x9cIntegrated Flange Seal,xe2x80x9d or IFS. Although the FEC may ultimately be an element of an IFS, the disclosure herein focuses upon the FEC, and aspects of the FEC.
In the disclosure provided herein, the FEC is discussed in terms of an electrical connection to a fuel tank, where the tank contains a hydrocarbon based fuel. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention disclosed herein may be used in other embodiments to protect against the transmission of matter foreign through the electrical connector, including fluids such as liquids, vapors or gases, without deviating from the teachings disclosed herein.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, the FEC incorporates a dual torturous path design. As used herein, the xe2x80x9ctorturous pathxe2x80x9d design involves a series of twists and turns, or other similar features in certain elements of the FEC. Once assembled, the twists and turns serve to create a torturous path between the body of the electrical connector and the internal electrical conductors, and the body of the electrical connector and the external structure (i.e. over-mold), thereby effectively limiting the passage of foreign matter through and around the connector body.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, the FEC further incorporates melt ribs. As used herein, xe2x80x9cmelt ribsxe2x80x9d include any plastic molding technique where added plastic features are used to create a seal upon the application of a sufficient amount of thermal energy to the FEC materials.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, the FEC further makes use of the manufacturing technique known as impregnation. As used herein, xe2x80x9cimpregnationxe2x80x9d refers to any technique involving a decompression cycle intended to eliminate gas (air) bubbles or other imperfections in sealing materials.